Demon Mutate Saga: Bride of the Chimera Part 1
by StellaMagic
Summary: Muir has escaped with Stacey and the Goblins, and they are robbing bakeries, flower shops and dress shops to prepare for his wedding with Colleen. Then, they take the school hostage, among the hostages Muir chose is Drago. Can the teens rescue them before Colleen is forced to say "I do"? Chrissie will be the one to save the day.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1: Goblins are Gone**

A day has passed since Stacey's escape. Drago is ordered by his dad to polish every suit of armor he can find as punishment for losing his temper to Stacey. He is finishing his last one when the rest of the team but Chrissie arrives.

"Hey, Drago," Colleen greeted, "How much more armor do you have to polish?"

"It took me all night, but I'm finally finished," Drago said in relief.

"Yo, D-dude," Ice said, "You've seen my girl Chrissie anywhere?"

"She's with Daolon in the magic lab practicing spells."

In the Magic Lab, Chrissie is practicing a summoning spell with Daolon Wong.

"La Shua Si! La Shua Si! La Shua Si!"

She is able to summon a spout of water, impressing Daolon Wong.

"Very good, Chrissie," he complimented.

"Thanks," Chrissie said, "I just hope to perfect the location spell for Stacey."

Then, Tso Lan, floats in with urgent news.

"Chrissie, you and your friends need to come down to the dungeon immediately!" he said while catching his breath.

The teens report to the dungeon. Tso Lan is showing them the Goblins' cell.

"The goblins are in their cell, Moon Dude," Ice said, "So what's the dealio?"

"The "dealio" is that these aren't the real goblins; they're magic clones!" Tso Lan said as he unmasks Illry to reveal a faceless clone.

The J-Teens gasp to this.

"The Goblins made a break for it?" Colleen asks with shock, "How?"

"I'm not sure! Somebody with the key must have let them out!" Tso Lan says with panic, "I have a sneaking suspicion who did it."

"Who?" Chrissie asks.

"The less you young ones know, the safer you are," Tso Lan said as he floats away to tell his father.

"I can't believe Froggo and his goons are out!" Drago said while holding his head, "I don't see how it can get any worse."

In Section 13, Muir is in his cell, turning on the sink and washing his face. The sink suddenly overflowed with water falling to the ground. The water shape shifts into Stacey, who is about to help Muir escape as part of their deal.

"I know you wouldn't let me down, Stacey," Muir said.

"When do you want me to help you break out?" Stacey asks while turning her left arm into a sword.

"Patience, My dear. We'll be out as soon as our four other allies are here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: Muir's Escape**

In Section 13, everyone is at their business with paperwork and monitoring crime when the elevator dinged. Coming out of it are Froggo and the Goblin Trio.

"Don't mind us, Humans," Froggo said with pompousness, "We're here to bring early parole."

The agents sound the alarm.

"Throw the freeze bombs now!" Baldro commanded Mumps and Illry.

Mumps and Illry throw round blue bottles at the agents, causing them, including Captain Black and Jackie to freeze in their place. All of the goblins threw the bombs until every agent couldn't move.

Muir and Stacey hear the alarm.

"That's our cue," Muir stated.

Stacey cuts the bars, releasing Muir and herself. They meet with the goblins in the weapons room and collect their lasers as per Tchang Zu's orders.

"Dr. Muir, I presume?" Baldro jokingly says

"You presumed right," he says, "and according to Tchang Zu, I am in charge. Everything must go according to plan."

"We're with you, Muir," Froggo said.

"Good. Now we have a wedding to prepare for."

"Wedding?!" five say with bewilderment.

What they don't know is that Jade hid during the commotion and hears what Muir is planning.

"A wedding? And I can take a guess who the bride is," she said as she gets out her phone, "I gotta call Colleen and warn her."

"You're not going to warn anyone!" Mumps catches her by surprise.

Mumps takes her phone and crushes it, much to Jade's chargin.

"That was a Christmas present from Jackie!" she yells.

Mumps takes her by the shirt as Jade struggles.

"What should we do with this little brat?" Mumps showed Muir.

"Bring her along," Muir commanded, "She'll be one of the bargaining tools that will bring Colleen to me. Plus, I need a flower girl."

"You're nuts if you think Colleen is gonna marry you!" Jade insulted.

"She will if a few meaningful lives are at stake."

They leave with Jade in tow as a frozen Jackie watches them leave, worrying about Jade.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3: Battle at the Bakery**

Moments later, the J-teens and Daolon Wong arrive to undo the freezing spell. Jackie (unfrozen) told Colleen and Drago about what happened and how Muir took Jade.

"I hope Jade is okay," Colleen says with concern.

"Relax, Col," Hsi Wu assures her, "Jade can handle them."

Then, Kepler calls in through the intercom.

"J-Teens, I just got a lead on Muir and his gang. Come to my lab right away," Kepler said.

The Teens arrive at the lab just as Kepler turns the TV on.

"It's on all over the news," he tells them.

"Kathleen Stoic here with the latest on the store robberies," she reports, "Monsters have been everywhere in the Pacific Heights District, stealing flowers, a wedding dress, china, veils, streamers, and balloons. So far, no information to the purpose of these robberies."

"He's robbing items need for his wedding," Colleen said, "Kepler, what's the fanciest and most popular bakery in the Pacific Heights District?"

"The Baked Boutique," Kepler replied, "Why?"

"If Muir needs a wedding cake, that place will be the next target."

"Colleen, I think it's best if you stay here," Drago says, "I think you know who the bride of this wedding will be, and I don't want Muir to get his slimy hands on you."

"Okay, Drago, but be careful," Colleen tells him.

Drago and the team are about to leave when Bai Tsa shows up.

"I'm coming with," she says, "You kids will need some water power, and that brat Stacey still has my powers."

At the Baked Boutique, Illry and Baldro are guarding the scared staff while the rest are finding the right cake. Froggo is back at the hideout guarding Jade.

"Our wedding cake must be worthy of a royal couple," Muir said.

"Royal couple?" Mumps asks.

"What do you mean by that?" Froggo asks.

"I'll explain my plans when we get to the hideout."

Then, the J-Teens and Bai Tsa burst into the scene.

"Wedding plans are cancelled, Muir," Drago said as he pointed to him.

"Where's Jade?!" Cody demands.

"In our abode preparing for her flower girl duties of course," Muir smugly bragged.

"Where's that brat who is misusing my powers?! Bai Tsa harshly demanded.

"Right here, Bai Tsa, or should I call you Bianca?" She says as she slithers in, "Muir let me in on your little secret too."

"You copy cat! Is there a single original bone in your body?!"

"This is gonna get ugly again," Hsi Wu says with worry.

Stacey whacks Bai Tsa in the eye with her tail.

"Helloooo! Muir gave me this power! It's not like I ask to look like an ugly old sea hag like you!" she rudely says.

"Who are you calling a sea hag, you witch!"

Bai Tsa grabs Stacey by the arms and throws her to a bunch of countertop cupcakes as they fight each other again. Baldro suddenly high kicks Drago into some cake platters, but Cody punches him into the China. Mumps tries to grab Chrissie, but she blows him into the cookies, while Ice fights Illry. Muir continues to look for the perfect cake before everything gets smashed. Stacey and Bai Tsa continue to fight. First, Bai Tsa takes her arm and flips her to the floor; then Stacey puts her in a stranglehold. Bai Tsa lifts her and spins her while she screams, and then throws her into the giant fudge cake. Illry is about to punch Ice, but he dragon kicks him to a counter near a roll of plastic. While Illry is holding his head, Ice tucks one end of the roll into his pants.

"This is a special trick I learn from the Chan man," he said as he spins Illry around, wrapping him in plastic while he is in a daze.

Muir finally finds the perfect cake for his wedding: a six ft. chocolate cake.

"Muir, this is perfect!" he said as he carts the cake away while Mumps appears, "Gather the others. I got what I came for."

Baldro blows for the others. Illry, now wrapped in plastic, hops over, while Mumps shows up covered in blotches of frosting. Stacey, on the other hand, is still wrestling Bai Tsa in the cakes.

"Stacey, let's go!" Baldro commanded.

"Does she have to? I'm enjoying this entertainment," Mumps giggled.

Baldro grabs Stacey and lifts her from Bai Tsa. They all got out the vials of teleporting potions and pour it on the ground, making them disappear. As Muir pours his, he speaks to Drago.

"Don't worry, Drago," he shouts, "You'll be at the wedding. I need a best man!"

Muir then disappears with the cake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4: Muir's Kingdom Plan**

The bad guys made it back to the hideout, which is the warehouse Muir once used during his cage fight with Drago. Jade is chained up while Froggo guards her, dealing with her kicking his shins. Muir and the others appear in smoke along with their cake.

"About time you got back!" Froggo snarls, "This girl has been kicking me in the shins."

"You are crazy if you think kidnapping me will make Colleen go through with this," Jade mouths out.

"It won't be just you at that will bring Colleen to her wedding, Girl. I'm having a ton of guests to come, followed by my new kingdom."

"What kingdom?" Illry said.

"Allow me to show you, my friends," Muir said as he walks over to a tarp hiding something big.

Muir takes the tarp and shows a large bomb, making Jade gasp.

"Is that a bomb?!" she yells in fear.

"Not just any bomb, Jade, but a bomb filled with demon essence," Muir explains, "After Colleen and I tie the knot, I will detonate it and watch as it spreads throughout San Francisco, turning everyone into demon mutates. Just imagine! San Fran becoming a kingdom of Demon Mutates with me as its king and Colleen as my queen!"

In his mind, he is imagining everyone looking like the Eight Demon Sorcerers bowing to him and Colleen as they sit on his throne, wearing royal robes. His vision ends as he talks further.

"It will be a dream come true for me and my princess bride," Muir finishes, "Speaking of which…"

Muir goes to his chem lab and gets out a box full of patches with the trigrams on it.

"These patches contain more demon essence for you goblins to choose, courtesy of my benefactor," Muir said.

Each of the goblins took two patches: Froggo with Moon and Water, Mumps with Wind, Baldro with Earth, and Illry with Fire.

"Bad Day!" Jade gulps.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5: Pleading to Stacey**

The newly evolved goblins and Stacey gather around Muir as he hands them pictures of Colleen's family and friends.

"Bring me the people in those pictures," Muir commanded, "We'll need guests for my wedding."

"What if they are on Avalon?" Illry asks.

"You have the powers of the Eight Demon Sorcerers. You know of their strengths, weaknesses and spells they often use. Surely you would know a spell that would create a portal back to Avalon."

"I got it!"

Illry forms a portal to Avalon and goes through.

"You know all your assignments. Now go!" Muir commanded as they all leave in different directions.

Stacey is about to leave as she passes Jade when she stops her.

"Stacey, don't go through with this!" Jade pleaded.

"Why not, Squirt?" she asks.

"Stacey, you do what Muir says, and this could get you in a lot of trouble."

"You're crazy, Kid. Muir gave me this power and said I can use it to get my life back to the way it was."

"Weren't you happy with your mom?"

"No! All she ever cared about is Iggy! She divorced dad because she was worried about him! While they were happy with their new life, I was miserable in it. All the kids that use to envy me now see me as a joke thanks to her. I try to get my life back to the way it was, but she always stops me and tells I should accept the change. She never cared about. And thanks to Sophie, I lost all popularity I ever had."

"Stacey, Muir doesn't care about you. He gave you this power to see which element will make him powerful. You're just an expendable lab rat to him. When you stole all that stuff, you brought the law on you! Muir is using you to get Colleen. Once he does, he'll leave you holding the bag. If you think life in a townhouse is bad, wait 'til you see how bad prison is."

"Not with this power I won't."

Stacey leaves out the door. Froggo is about to do the same when he had to asks Muir something.

"Aren't you coming?" Froggo asks.

"Someone has to stay with Jade make certain she doesn't contact help," Muir stated, "Besides, I'm going to capture a _very special guest_ at school."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6: Kidnapping "Guests"**

At the museum, Jackie and Katie are setting up the Babylonian exhibit by putting up the armor and weapons used during that time. Suddenly, Froggo pops in from underground.

"What do you want, Froggo?" Jackie said with standing ready to fight.

"Muir requests your presence at his upcoming wedding," Froggo brags.

"Over my dead body he'll marry my daughter!" Katie angrily says as she grabs a spear and points it at him.

Jackie tries to high kick him, but Froggo uses the Moon power to make him and Katie float in mid-air as they struggle to escape.

At Uncle's Rare Finds, Daolon is having Chrissie read up on some important spells.

"In order to be a good chi sorceress, you must research spells in case of any situation," Daolon instructed her.

"Is it possible to fuse two chi spells together?"

"Indeed. Doing so can create a brand new spell."

Suddenly, Illry and Baldro show up.

"Hello! Muir is inviting you lot to his upcoming wedding," Baldro chuckles.

"Uncle does not approve!" Uncle said as he points his blowfish.

Illry fire breathes on it, turning the blowfish into ashes.

"Aiyaa! My blowfish!"

Daolon sneaks Chrissie away to a nearby closet and puts her in there.

"Chrissie, stay in here," Daolon said, "You may be our last hope."

He closes the door on her.

Baldro uses his earth power to entrap the two wizards in holes like Drago once did with Ice and his gang.

"Sorry, but Muir won't take no for an answer," Illry chuckles.

They both take out vanishing potions and leave with the two wizards. Chrissie uses a spell to create a portal to Avalon.

"I better get to Avalon and tell them what's going on," she says to herself as she enters the portal.

At their hideout, Muir is dressing in a blouse, green vest and pants while putting on a sash.

"This outfit I stole is perfect for my upcoming wedding," Muir said.

Jade is chained behind boxes, trying to think of a way to let the others know of Muir's plan. She suddenly has an idea.

"Tso Lan has mental powers," she whispers to herself, "I'll contact him through telepathy.

Meanwhile, Tso Lan is trying to come up with a plan to stop Muir in the library when he suddenly hears Jade's voice in his head.

"Tso Lan! Tso Lan!" Jade called.

"Jade! Where are you?" Tso Lan contacted through telepathy.

"Muir has me captive, but that's not important! Muir is capturing Colleen's friends and family as guests for his wedding, and he has a bomb filled with his Demon Mutate formula. He gonna blow it up and turn San Fran into his magic kingdom after his wedding. You have to warn the J-Teens and your family."

"I'll tell father right away, but the J-Teens are at school. I may have a plan to delay Muir until we find a spell to stop him, but it will require Drago's help."

"I'll keep you posted."

Chrissie suddenly appears in the library.

"Chrissie! Thank goodness you didn't get captured!"

"I have a plan to stop Muir! I need the right spells for it." 


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7: School Under Siege**

All of the "guests" they kidnapped, including Angus, Jordan, Black, the Magic Kids Club (except Wally) and Tohru, are all chained up in the hideout. Tohru and El Toro try to break their chains, but it was no use.

"Don't bother, Fellas," Muir sneerly brags, "Those chains are made of reinforced steel. Even you two can't break out of them."

"You are not gonna have my granddaughter, Muir!" Angus angrily claims.

"I will have her once I bring my _best man_ to my wedding as well as my minister."

"What Best Man and minister?!" Jackie demanded to know.

"Why my best man will be none other than my greatest foe Drago, Mr. Chan. As for my minister, Tso Lan the Moon Demon and heir to the Avalonian Throne will be the one to perform the marriage."

"I finally have you figured out, Muir," Jade stated, "You're crazy! Certifiably insane! In serious need of medication!"

"It won't matter what you think. After my bomb goes off, you will be servants to me and your future queen."

The Goblins and Stacey appear holding jugs of the teleportation potion.

"All set, Gang; now let's go to school."

At Magus High, Colleen and Drago are in their Biology class learning about Komodo Dragons. Colleen noticed that there are very few girls in the class.

"Weird! There are very few girls here," Colleen whispers.

Muir is outside the school with his gang, ready for his plan.

"Clear the school out, but make certain the J-teens are detained along with my guests," Muir commanded.

Stacey and the Goblins go into the school and attack the student body with their powers. All of the students and teachers ran out of the school screaming. Muir put a few of the Demon Mutate patches on him, and transforms into a being with Hsi Wu's wings and feet, Tso Lan's eyes, Dai Gui's horns, Tso Lan's arms, and Bai Tsa's Tail and tentacle hair.

Inside, the goblins invaded the classrooms, scaring everyone out. While Ice is in his history course, looking bored; Mumps bursts in and blows a hurricane into the classroom, knocking Ice to the wall and out cold. Everyone ran out of the classroom. Mumps picks Ice up and takes him to Muir. At gym, Cody and the other students are working out in the weight room when Froggo bursts in, scaring all the jocks out.

"Froggo! What are you doing here?!" Cody demanded to know.

"Gathering more guests for Muir's upcoming wedding!"

He lifts Cody off the ground using the power of gravity.

Illry and Baldro arrive in Colleen and Drago's classroom, scaring everyone but Colleen and Drago out. The two just stood with their hands up, ready to fight.

"Your groom is waiting for you, Col!" Baldro said mockingly.

"Tell Muir he's gonna have to change his plans," Colleen said.

Suddenly, a large puddle of water moves in on Colleen and transforms into Muir. He grabs her from behind.

"I finally have you in my arms Colleen," he said with excitement.

Drago races to Colleen, but Froggo comes in and uses Tso Lan's powers to float Drago toward him and Baldro, and Bladro grabs his head and puts a gold clamp over his mouth.

"Don't bother breathing fire, Drago," Baldro brags, "That clamp is made of sphinx hair, the only substance that renders Dragon Fire useless."

"Last Chance, Colleen. Say you'll marry me, or Drago will lose his head!" Muir demanded as he points to him.

Colleen gasps when he sees Froggo turning his right hand into an axe, ready to strike at Drago.

"O-Okay! You win, Muir! I'll marry you! Just don't hurt Drago!" Colleen pleaded.

Drago mumbled "no" very loud.

"I knew you would come around!" he says as he lifts her chin and then pushes her to the Goblins, "Boys, escort my Bride to the Girl's locker room. I want her to prepare for our wedding at sunset."

The Goblins take her away while Muir holds an angry Drago hostage.

"I have more plans for you, Rep!" he says as he chuckles with evil.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8: Muir's "Royal" Announcement**

Moments later, the six baddies are in the AV Room, getting the equipment ready for Muir's special broadcast. Stacey has the camera pointed at Muir while turning on the broadcast.

"Ready when you are, Dr. Muir!" Stacey said with a thumb up.

All over San Fran, Muir's broadcast comes on every TV monitor, including the one on blimps, in the baseball stadium, and in Section 13.

Meanwhile, Holly is over at Buford's farm, visiting Mordecai and Egbert. She is playing with them in the pen when she hears Muir's voice on TV. They peer over and see Muir on TV while Buford is watching.

"That's Muir!" Holly exclaims.

"That teacher you told us about? The one obsessed with your owner?" Mordecai asks.

"And the one who started up the Demon-Mutates. He must have escaped from Section 13."

"Greetings, People of San Francisco!" he greeted on the monitors, "I am Dr. Robert Muir, and I invite all viewers to witness the Wedding of the Century and the coming of a new era!"

"Wedding of the Century? What's he talking about?" Egbert asks.

"Today, at sundown, my marriage to Colleen O'Connell will commence at sundown!"

"Colleen is marrying him!? But Why?!" Holly asks loudly, "Unless he's forcing her somehow!"

"Then after my wedding, I will unleash a bomb that will make all of San Francisco my magic kingdom!"

The T-pets gasp to this.

_To be continued…_


End file.
